Blood and Love
by samuraishadowpuppy
Summary: Two best friends, Kat and Alex wake up one morning in the Creepypasta Mansion only to find out that they themselves have turned into creepypasta. But how did they turn? And will Kat be accepted by the other pasta or be abandoned just as she had been in her past life? (Rated T for language for now) Jeff x oc, EJ x OC PLEASE, SOMEBODY, REVIEW! DX
1. Chapter 1: Queen for A Day

**JEFF X OC**

**CHAPTER ONE: Queen For a Day**

Suggested songs: King for a day by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn (Plug in some headphones when you're listening to this song and turn the volume down to about 60 or 70. Learned that the hard way. :\ )

Imagine living like a king someday.

A single night without a ghost in the walls.

We are the shadows screaming take us now

We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground.

(**Kat POV)**

"Goodnight, Kellin! **(AN: Sleeping with Sirens fans… guess who's name I based that off of)** Goodnight Dad! Goodnight, Ma!" I called out to my sleepy family. "Goodnight…?"My mother was a bit of a… "etiquette enthusiast", so I **ALWAYS **had to address her as "mother" or "m'am". Ugh, I was hella sick of it. "Goodnight. **M'am**." I said, gritting my teeth. "Goodnight, Katherine." She said calmly, smiling.

No. that wasn't a smile. That was a smirk. She knew it pissed me off. She didn't ask of anyone else to address her as "m'am" or "mother". That wasn't even the weird part. She also made me do a **lot **of chores, even though she was perfectly able to do them herself! **(AN: whatever amount of chores you do, think that x2) **My momalmost treated me like a servant. Ugh. There was no time to think of stuff like this. I was _waaay _too tired to think about anything right now… I suddenly broke into a fit of coughing. Huh. Looks like I'm sick, too.

I groaned as I walked into my room. I didn't have time to be sick! Between school and all the chores Mom gave me… just no! Ain't nobody got time for that! I laughed at the incredibly corny pun. God, I were weird when I was sick.

I almost literally fell onto my bed. It was so comfy… but kind of cold. I just had to deal with it. I'd take some meds in the morning. I grabbed your Jack Skellington "sleeping hat" and stared at the long, stitched grin that I used to be scared of when you were smaller. I loved that smile now. I had watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas" so many times that I knew all the lyrics to every song by heart.

I **loved** creepy stuff. My best friend had told me about some website that told horror stories of all kinds! Murders, monsters, ghosts, curses! Oh~! How I love it all! I even watched a few horror animes now and then. "Life's no fun without a good scare." I mumbled, coughing a bit. I drifted off to sleep.

(**Third Person POV)**

The night was deadly silent. Three shadows slid out of a lone and elegant house, quiet as the night itself. One of the shadows gripped the largest figure's shoulders. " Honey! We've finally got rid of that monster! We're free!" A feminine voice whispered excitedly. "…Umm, I don't think we should have done this, hun. I mean… Kat's only turned fourteen…" An uncertain masculine voice replied. "Mommy, you're scaring me. And why are we leaving Kat?" a child's voice whimpered. "SHUT UP. Both of you. Hahahaha! I've waited for this moment since I learned of her little 'power' and I'm not giving it up!" The woman cackled insanely. " Hehe… Besides, Kat is no more."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! SUSPENSE IN DA FIRST CHAPTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAT? You'll find in a few chapters. Mwahaha… Gotta go, my awesome people. Review and Favorite! I'll give you infinite internet hugs!... or candy if you're claustrophobic! LOLs! Happy late holidays everyone! Byeee! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unpleasant Morning

**Chapter Two: The Unpleasant Morning**

**(Kat POV)**

I woke up to two unpleasant things that morning. Snoring and searing pains in my chest, eyes, and wrists. But this wasn't "oh-it's-not-so-bad-so-I'll-just-brush-it-off". This was "HOLY-MOTHER-OF-JACK-SKELLINGTON-IM-GOING-TO-FRICKEN-CLAW-MY-EYES-OUT-CUT-OFF-MY-WRISTS-AND-TEAR-OUT-MY-HEART" kind of pain. So, like any logical person, I screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" a boy's voice next to me shouted. I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but my vision was still hazy and my eyes still hurt like hell. He tore off his sleeping mask. His skin was as white as snow, his eyes were dark and unblinking, his hair was long and black, up to his shoulders, and he had a huge smile. But this wasn't your average smile. Oh no, he had carved that "smile" right into his face. Whoa. Total Jack Skellington\Joker wannabe. He's actually kind of cute. I almost forgot about my pain. Almost.

I heard another scream. This one sounded really familiar, though. "Alex… Is that… you?" I said through closed teeth.

Alex is my best friend. We've been friends since I moved to that goddamned town. "K-Kat?" Her voice was confused. I heard the boy groan. "Why the hell do they always end up in MY bed? At least they weren't guys…" He complained. We ignored him. The pain was starting to dull a little bit.

"Where are we, Kat?!" I guessed her pain hadn't numbed because she was yelling even though we were only one person apart.

"I don't know. Maybe this guy knows a thing or two. Hey, hey, Smile." I said, nudging the boy.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked "And it's Jeff, not _Smile._ Smile's my dog." He muttered.

"Alright, Joe-" I started.

"It's **JEFF**. Get it right." He growled. Oh, joy. And here's the headache… explosion in the back of my skull in three, two…

"Fine then. JEFF, you sick bastard. What the frick is wrong with you? Kidnapping fourteen-year-olds and making us sleep with you-" I started again.

"Ew, Kat." Only to be interrupted by Alex and her perverted comments.

"You're _so _wrong. Anyways, where the actual fuck are we?" I asked

"You" He paused to stretch and yawn a little" are currently in the Creepypasta mansion."

"…Creepypasta… I've heard of it somewhere…" I said, digging as deep into my memory as my headache would let me.

"Ha… creepy…PASTA! Like spaghetti and macaroni and shizz like that?" Alex grinned.

I sighed, face-palmed and winced from the pain of my headache. "No, you dork. Remember that website Charity told us about?" I asked, hoping it would ring a bell.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. OH YEAH! The one with that one guy and that other guy and that kid and Slendy and that chick and that other guy, right?" She said brilliantly.

"…Uhh, sure…" I replied, sweat dropping. **(AN: It's an Anime term for what one should do in an awkward situation)**

"So, Jared-" I said ,turning to him.

"JEFF." He hissed.

"Riiiiight. You wanna show us around?" I said sarcastically.

"If it'll get you two to shut up, I'd do anything."

**Hallo! Little author's note at the end~! LOL grumpy Jeff! Please Review and Favorite! Constructive Criticism is greatly needed and appreciated! Thanks, guys! INTERNET COOKEHS! *throws cookies everywhere***

**PS. My birthday was on Thursday! X)**


	3. Chapter3: A New Power

**Chapter Three: Interesting Introductions**

I've noticed that no one's reviewing and I'm going crazy over here because according to the Traffic Graph, 76 times has this story been viewed. SOMEONE REVIEW. TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR JUST OKAY OR WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE. JUST PLEASE REVIEW! DX \(; v ;)/ I HOPE YOU CRUEL PEOPLE LIKE. *Cries*

Suggested songs: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

**Kat POV**

So, apparently this pervert Jeff has a whole family of creeps. Literally. Alex and I were a little hesitant. I mean, who wouldn't be scared about meeting your kidnapper's family?...Huh… Never thought I'd hear myself say something like that…

Anyways, as we were going down stairs, we heard a vicious growl behind us. "Oh, God…" I said, stopping dead in my tracks (AN: haha… twisted pun considering that Kat's…OH GOD I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!). "I don't wanna turn around!" Alex complained, fear filling her voice. I wanted this Jeff guy to think that I wasn't scared of anything he had up his bloody hoodie sleeve, so I decided to turn around and face whatever dared to growl at me.

To this day, I'm not sure whether I should be proud of making that decision, or completely annoyed by it.

A huge canine thing stood before me. It would have looked something like a husky, and might've been cute, if it hadn't been for the huge human teeth it was baring at us. It looked pretty pissed off. It crouched and snarled harshly like it was going to have a thermometer shoved up it's ass by a veteranarian.

I went delirious.

"OKAY. I KNOW SEVERAL PEOPLE MICE INFESTATIONS, BUG INFESTATIONS AND EVEN SNAKE INFESTATIONS. BUT MUTILATED WOLVES?! REALLY, BRO?"

Jeff stared at me the whole time –it's not like he could do anything else with his eyes- and once I was done rambling, he simply gave me an "Are ya done?" look, pointed at Dog Thing, and snapped his fingers. "Down, Smile. These are newbies. Be nice." Jeff said, totally cool about it. And with that, Dog Thing\Smile sat down, stopped growling and wagged his tail playfully like a puppy.

I just stood there in utter shock before slowly making my way down the creaky stairs, wondering what the actual fuck just happened. Alex followed behind me, still dazed from the encounter with Smile. Just as I reached the last step, I felt a tug on my wrist. I jumped and looked down to see a small and dirty hand wrapped around my wrist through the banister.

"Wanna play with me?" A little girl's voice asked.

I turned to Jeff "You didn't tell me you had a little sister!" I said, pointing accusingly.

"That's just Sally. No one in this house is related in any way." Jeff said, shrugging.

I ignored him and walked around the banister to get a better look at the girl.

She almost looked like a regular little girl. It was just the dirt, blood and bruises covering her arms and knees that failed the normal test. And her glowing green eyes. She also had a streak of blood running down the middle of her face, bringing out the deep green in her eyes. She was adorable, nonetheless.

"Hi~!" She said happily.

"AWW! SHE'S FREAKING ADORABLE!" I yelled, falling over.

"JEFF! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE? IF YOU BROUGHT ANY MORE OF THOSE FRIGGIN WHORES HERE JUST TO KILL THEM I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT AND EAT YOUR FREAKING KIDNEYS! "An angry voice screamed groggily. Wow. I think I found a new Jesse Lawson. **:)**

A figure clad in all black and a blue mask stumbled down the stairs. You could feel a tense and dark aura around him. This bro was pissed. "Who the frig are they? Whores? Prostitutes?" He pointed to us. I had had enough, I was going to punch this guy in his stupid masked face.

Sadly, Alex beat me to it.

She popped square in the forehead. Hard. Blue mask hit the tiled floor next to the banister. "DAMN!" Jeff yelled, grinning and holding his head in disbelief. She kneeled next to him and pulled his slightly limp body up by his hood. "Listen, you fucking idiot. You call me and Kat 'whores' one more time ,I swear, I will freaking cut off your balls and have Kat peel your dick LIKE A FREAKING BANANA. Ya feel me?" She said, her voice dripping with honesty. She ment the crap she was saying. He nodded lightly, bewildered. She let him drop. "Wow… Hi, I'm Eyeless Jack, EJ." He croaked holding out his slightly green hand. "Alex." Alex said, shaking his hand.

Jeff and I snickered.

"What is going on here?!" A very deep voice said sharply. "Oh shit… Slendy's here." Jeff sang, half happily, half nervously.

A hella tall man white man in a suit **(NO RACISM INTENDED:]) **suddenly appeared. He didn't have a face… THIS MOTHERFLIPPER DIDN'T HAVE A FACE! ASDFGHJKL! "OHMYGODIT'SSLENDERMANWHYISHEHEREWE'REALLGONNADIEWELLITWASNICEKNOWINGYAWEHADAGOODRUNSEEYA'LLINHELL!"…Let's just say I lost it. EJ got back up. "Chill it, who-"He didn't get to finish that sentence. "Chill. Slendy's cool." Jeff said, patting my back awkwardly. "Okay." I shuddered, still slightly scarred.

"Slendy! Good morning!" Sally suddenly appeared again. She hugged his leg. He sighed in relief/happiness. "Hello Sally. Good morning." He said, happiness filling his voice. She smiled sweetly. "Look, Slendy! They're some of us! They look kinda like Ben!" She said without taking a breath.

Wait. "Some of us"? No… no…

**Jeff** **POV**

The girl, Kat, I think it was, ran down the hallway, opening and slamming doors frantically. Her best friend or whatever was right behind her the whole time. At this point, we all decided that it would be just peachy to follow them.. By the time we got to them, they had found a mirror. Both girls were staring at themselves , horrified.

Kat was raised a hand to her pale, pasty face, framed by long black hair, which I found kind of cute. A black substance was dripping from where her eyes should have been, and in place of irises, were glowing red orbs. Her wrists were dripping with probably the same black substance from her eyes. A huge slash across her chest was dripping the same black liquid. Wow. I was now starting to notice A, that I really like this girl and B, I find mysterious black liquid flowing from a girl's eye attractive, too. Aw, fuck.

Alex stood, mouth agape, just staring at herself. She had blood dripping in similar places that Kat did. But, Alex looked a little more… roughed up. Her clothes were torn, her short dirty blonde hair was really messed up and her knees and bare feet were bloody. She had to have died a more violent death than Kat.

I slowly approached Kat, touching her arm. Sometimes people say looking at the new you the first time is the hardest. I never had that experience, but whatever. Her black-red eyes widened. "DON'T TOUCH ME." She growled, slapping my hand away. Suddenly, the world grew cold and black. "Oh, shit." I hit the floor, and an old nightmare began.

**Kat POV**

Jeff let out a choked curse before crumbling to the tile floor. "Wait! Oh Jared, no, Joe, nonono! Jeff! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! I-" I was cut off by a flood of images and voices drowning out my vision and pretty much everything else. I let out a small cry as I backed up into what I hoped was a wall.

_"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."_ Jeff's voice, but I don't think it's his body. A boy who looked my age with long brown-ish hair and blue eyes complained to a woman who looked about the same.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way."_ The scenery changed. Some dopey little kid was up in Not-Jeff's face. He held a black wallet in his hand. Not-Jeff opened his mouth and Little Punk opened their mouths, but no sound came out. It was just moving moths and angry faces. Not-Jeff punched Little Punk in the nose and the chaos began.

_"Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." _Not-Jeff was fessing up to some cops. But Not-Jeff's brother held a knife. Moving mouths, but no sound. Suddenly, Not-Jeff's brother was being hauled away in a cop car.

_"Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" _Not-Jeff was crying and screaming.

_"Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." _Little Punk charged Not-Jeff. A lot more fighting and no sound. Not-Jeff had pretty much punched everyone to death until Skinny Punk flicked open a lighter and turned Not-Jeff into a human bon-fire.

_"What? What happened to my face?" _ Not-Jeff was suddenly looking more and more like the unconscious boy lying next to my paralyzed body somewhere.

And suddenly the image of Jeff carving his infamous smile into his face flashed. _"Mommy, you lied." _Images of slaughtered parents and a bloody brother.

_"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep."_

O

Both Jeff and I bolted up and screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed.


End file.
